Cemburu
by Sir Locked
Summary: Gambaran dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang berusaha keras meredam kemarahan sang istri yang sudah di atas ambang kewajaran. Bahkan wanita itu terlihat sangat jijik dicium olehnya./ "Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan pria yang sudah beristri dengan wanita lain kalau bukan selingkuh?"/RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cemburu by Sir Locked**

Warning : Just don't like don't read. If you already read this, hope you enjoy it thanks.

OoO

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika sinar mentari di minggu pagi berhasil mengusik tidurnya. Ah, tidurnya tidak terlalu nyenyak malam ini. Beberapa tumpukan pekerjaan membuatnya tetap terjaga hingga larut malam. Seharusnya kemarin ia berada di rumah, bersantai ria bersama koran-koran pagi dan televisi yang memanjakan. Sayangnya, semua tak sesuai keinginan.

Ia berguling ke samping dan mendapati pemiliknya sudah tak di tempat. Bantal itu pun terasa dingin. Matanya bergulir menatap jam dinding bermotif kayu di ujung sana, pukul enam lewat lima menit. Masih terlalu pagi untuk ukuran dirinya yang menjunjung tinggi istilah 'bangun siang adalah kenikmatan yang hakiki'.

Barang semenit ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa.

Pria duapuluh tiga tahun itu tiba-tiba tersenyum saat menangkap pigura besar yang menggantung indah di dinding kamarnya yang bercat putih gading.

Tepat satu bulan sudah sejak ia menikahi seorang gadis untuk dijadikannya pendamping seumur hidup. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, ah.. mungkin sekarang adalah Uzumaki Hinata. Wanita cerdas, lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Mungkin akan terdengar sangat menggelikan tetapi Naruto berani bertaruh, ia adalah pria paling beruntung karena berhasil mendapatkan seorang perempuan bak bidadari macam Hinata.

Naruto ingat ketika ia mengutarakan niatnya untuk mempersunting Hinata, gadis itu menangis seharian. Kemudian mengabarkan keseluruh penjuru teman yang ada pada daftar kontak di ponselnya bahwa ia telah di lamar Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda impiannya sejak bangku sekolah menengah.

Naruto terkekeh geli. Pria itu lalu beranjak keluar kamar sesaat setelah mendengar suara berdenting dari lantai bawah. Mungkin wanita itu sedang membuat teh seperti yang biasa di lakukannya setiap pagi.

Dapur adalah tempat favorit Hinata, dan _voila_! Dia ada disana.

Naruto menatap jelmaan bidadari itu tanpa berkedip. Bagaimana rambut basah itu terjuntai panjang, atau bagaimana cara wanita itu menggunakan kemeja kebesaran favoritnya ketika sedang berada di rumah, atau celana _chinos_ sebatas paha yang digunakannya. Tangannya bergerak pelan mengaduk sesuatu di cangkir putih dengan wajah menatap keluar jendela. Naruto diam-diam tersenyum menawan.

"Selamat pagi, _Hime_." Dan kalimat itupun akhirnya terucap.

Namun bagai gemuruh petir di pagi yang cerah, wajah Hinata yang menoleh sinis diiringi dengan sapaan 'pagi' yang ketus berhasil menjatuhkan keindahan ekspetasi Naruto di pagi ini.

"Ketus sekali. Ayolah.. ini masih terlalu pagi. Awali harimu dengan yang manis, Hinata."

"Jadi kau lebih suka dengan sesuatu yang _manis_?"

"Tentu saja." Dalam pikiran Naruto, pria itu mengucapkannya murni karena Hinata sangat manis hari ini.

"Oh, begitu. Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja ke apartemen _nya_ lalu menagih sesuatu yang menurutmu manis itu?"

Naruto menaikan alisnya bingung. "Apartemen _nya?_ Siapa?"

Terdengar suara dengusan dari balik tubuh yang masih setia membelakangi Naruto itu. "Jangan berlagak bodoh, Naruto- _kun_. Kau merindukan gadis itu kan?"

Naruto terpana. Menyerap baik-baik apa yang dikatakan istrinya itu. Setelah satu menit ia bergerumul dengan berbagai ingatan yang berseliweran di otaknya, barulah tunggal dari keluarga Uzumaki itu mengerti. Ia menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau masih marah?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hinata menyesap teh hangatnya dengan suasana hati yang kurang baik pagi ini. Sejak kemarin siang wanita itu melancarkan aksi _ngambek_ nya, membuat Naruto ketar ketir tak menentu. Atau lebih tepatnya Hinata sudah salah paham.

"Menurutmu?" mata seteduh rembulan itu enggan menatap suaminya. Rasa kesal masih menggerogoti ketika ia mengingat apa yang sudah pria itu lakukan. Seharusnya kemarin menjadi hal yang menyenangkan, tapi pria itu menghancurkannya begitu saja.

Naruto berdecak, "Hinata, kau hanya salah paham."

"Begitu menurutmu?"

"Memang begitu adanya."

"Tapi aku tidak berfikir demikian. Kau sengaja,"

Lagi-lagi pria itu menghela nafasnya. Sangat dalam.

.

 _Naruto memandang gadis pirang di hadapannya itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia bukan pria dingin yang tidak ada ramah-ramahnya dengan wanita, hanya saja mantan kekasih yang sudah lama meninggalkannya itu kembali hadir dengan raut wajah penuh permohonan._

" _Tidak adakah kesempatan untuk aku memperbaiki semuanya? Kita bisa memulainya dari awal, Naruto-kun."_

 _Pria itu memijat pangkal hidungnya yang terasa berdenyut. "Maaf, Shion. Tapi kau sendiri yang telah menutup kesempatan itu. Hubungan kita tidak mungkin terulang hanya dengan permintaan maaf."_

" _Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar sadar, Naruto-kun. Sepenuhnya hanya kau yang tulus mencintaiku. Sai melakukan pengkhiatan yang sama padaku. Aku sudah dimanfaatkan demi kepentingannya sendiri." Shion mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan tangan menangkup di depan dada. "Aku minta maaf padamu. Aku yang bodoh karena telah bermain api bahkan dua kali di belakangmu, Naruto-kun."_

 _Naruto menghela nafasnya sedalam mungkin. Ruangan di kantornya terasa lebih pengap."Maaf jika perkataanku kasar tapi aku merasa tidak memiliki tanggung jawab apapun atas kejadian yang menimpamu. Itulah yang seharusnya kau terima." Pria itu menatap cangkir hitam di meja. "Kau bahkan sudah tidur bersamanya."_

 _Shion menggeleng cepat. Dengan keberanian yang ia miliki, tangannya menggenggam tangan besar Naruto dengan erat. "Aku akui itu kesalahanku dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya. Aku yakin kau akan menerimaku apa adanya jika kita bisa memulainya lagi dari awal. Aku janji, Naruto-kun."_

 _Naruto melepas genggaman itu. Matanya menatap tegas. Ia menggeleng kecil. "Sudah tiga tahun kita berpisah dan kurasa tak ada yang perlu di ulang karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Dan yang terpenting, yang harus selalu kau ingat, aku sudah menikah dengan wanita yang kucintai saat ini."_

 _Shion beringsut perlahan. Sekuat apapun ia memohon, pria dihadapannya tidak akan pernah luluh. Tidak peduli apa yang ia pinta saat ini benar-benar tulus karena ia menyesal. Tapi mungkin Naruto benar, ini adalah penyesalan yang harus ia tanggung. Ia yang sudah menyia-nyiakan Naruto demi pemuda berengsek diluar sana._

 _Shion menunduk sedih. Ia menyerah."Seharusnya aku tahu kesempatan itu tidak pernah datang untuk ketiga kalinya," Kemudian tersenyum miris. "Maaf sudah menyakitimu, Naruto-kun."_

" _Aku sudah memaafkanmu, jauh sebelum kau mengakui kalau kau menyesal."_

 _Shion tersenyum, kali ini dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan. "Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu lagi sebagai kekasih, bisakah aku memilikimu sebagai teman?"_

" _A—"_

" _Setidaknya aku tidak benar-benar kehilanganmu. Mungkin menjadi teman akan lebih baik untuk kita berdua,"_

 _Naruto menatap mata yang pernah menjadi pusat perhatiannya beberapa tahun yang lalu itu. Mencari kesungguhan dari gadis itu. Namun yang dilihatnya hanyalah keputusaasaan. Naruto tidak akan sampai hati. Mungkin ini permintaan satu-satunya dari Shion, dan mungkin dengan begini gadis itu bisa melupakannya seiring berjalannya waktu. Meskipun dengan setengah hati._

 _Pria itu mengangguk. "Teman."_

 _Shion tersenyum sangat lebar. Perasaannya terasa ringan meski keikhlasan belum sepenuhnya hadir di hatinya. Tapi ia percaya, ia bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Suatu saat nanti. Pasti._

 _Dengan sangat hati-hati gadis itu menghampiri Naruto kemudian memeluknya. Dan ia menjadi sangat yakin ketika Naruto tidak menolak, justru membalas pelukannya dengan ramah. Shion berusaha sekuat mungkin menepis harapan jika pelukan mereka saat ini dikarenakan kembalinya hubungan asmara yang pernah mereka bangun. Kenyataannya pelukan itu tidak lebih dari sebatas sambutan sebagai teman._

" _Kuharap kau bisa segera menemukan pengganti diriku, tentunya dengan yang lebih baik dari Sai. Kau pasti bahagia, percayalah."_

 _Shion mengangguk. "Terima kasih." Tangisnya pecah._

 _ **Krieet**_

" _Naruto-kun, aku—"_

 _Pelukan keduanya terlepas. Dan sebelum Naruto menjelaskan apapun, Uzumaki Hinata sudah berlari kencang lalu menghilang dari pandangannya._

.

Hinata berjengit ketika dirasakan kedua lengan Naruto melingkari pinggang serta perutnya. Belum lagi hembusan nafas panas itu menjalari perbatasan antara leher dengan bahunya. Membuat sesuatu bergejolak di perut dan membuat Hinata sedikit mual.

"Sejak kemarin, kau tidak memberikanku waktu untuk menjelaskan."

Hinata menggenggam gagang cangkir dengan erat ketika dirasakan hidung mancung Naruto menyentuh permukaan kulit di lehernya. Mengelusnya pelan hingga membuat Hinata merinding.

Naruto berada pada mode merayu, yang sering ia lakukan ketika Hinata marah.

"Karena aku tidak butuh penjelasan itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja semuanya sudah jelas. Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan pria yang sudah beristri dengan wanita lain kalau bukan selingkuh?"

"Astaga.. kau baru saja menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, Hinata. Apa yang kau pikirkan, sih?"

Sejujurnya, Naruto tidak pernah dihadapkan dimana Hinata marah sampai separah ini. Bahkan sampai menuduhnya berselingkuh. Demi rambut ayam kebanggaan Sasuke ia tidak akan berani melakukan hal keji itu. Untuk apa? Hinata sudah cukup sempurna dimatanya.

Hinata tetap cemberut namun bahunya bergerak tak nyaman. Lagi-lagi Naruto bermain di leher wanita itu. Bagian itu adalah favoritnya. Wangi dan sangat lembut. Apalagi Hinata baru saja mandi. Wangi sabunnya bercampur dengan wangi sampo. Sangat menenangkan.

"Demi Tuhan, _Hime_. Aku tidak selingkuh," dilihatnya wajah istrinya itu yang tak berubah. "Shion datang memang untuk memintaku menerimanya kembali—"

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya!" Dalam sekali hentakan, Hinata melepas pelukan hangat dan nyaman itu. Menghadap Naruto dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis. "Kau menerimanya 'kan!?"

Naruto tertegun. "Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Aku mengatakan bahwa kita tidak mungkin bersama lagi. Karena aku sudah menikah dan memilikimu. Aku sudah bahagia denganmu," nada Naruto mulai meninggi.

Kali ini pria itu tidak tahan. Ada apa dengan istrinya? Ia punya banyak teman wanita. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Saara dan sebagainya. Dan Naruto dekat dengan wanita pun tidak hanya kali ini, tetapi sering bahkan sejak mereka masih berpacaran. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Hinata marah hingga menuduhnya selingkuh.

Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata. Meletakan jemari-jemari mungil itu di dadanya.

"Sejak aku mengucapkan janji di depan dewa, sejak saat itu pula aku tidak berani bermain api apalagi merusak janji sakral itu, Hinata." Ujarnya lembut.

Hinata hanya diam. Air matanya menetes satu per satu.

"Shion adalah masalalu. Tidakkah kau percaya padaku?"

"T-tapi kau memeluknya. Kau bahkan terlihat begitu nyaman,"

Naruto menghapus air mata itu dengan lembut. Ia menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Menatap sedalam mungkin rembulan itu. "Apa yang membuatmu berfikiran begitu?"

"Karena aku melihatnya sendiri." Cicit wanita itu. Dadanya terasa panas dan sakit menahan tangis sedangkan kepalanya pening hingga membuat gejolak di perutnya bertambah.

Naruto semakin dekat. Sebisa mungkin mengikis jarak hingga tidak sesentipun Hinata mampu berpaling dari tatapannya.

"Tidak semua yang kau lihat adalah kebenaran. Kau butuh penjelasan."

Wanita itu menggeleng. Bahkan sebelum ia siap mengalihkan pandangan, dua tangan besar milik Naruto sudah menangkup wajahnya. "Percayalah,"

Naruto menempelkan bibir mungil Hinata dengan bibirnya. Berusaha memberikan keyakinan penuh agar istrinya mau untuk sekedar mendengarkan penjelasan. Berusaha memberikan ketenangan dari apa yang wanita itu pikirkan.

Namun belum sempat ia mengulum bibir manis itu, Hinata mendorongnya dengan sangat keras—hampir menabrak tumpukan toples bumbu dibelakangnya, kemudian wanita itu berlari kencang ke arah kamar mandi.

 _Hoeek_

Naruto mematung. Hatinya terasa tergores sangat dalam ketika menyadari kemarahan istrinya sudah diatas ambang kemawajaran. Bahkan Hinata terlihat sangat jijik dicium olehnya. Sungguh. Naruto tidak terima.

 _Hoeek Hoeek_

Sebesar itukah kesalahannya? Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa mereka benar-benar bertengkar. Dengan alis yang menekuk tak senang, Naruto menyusul istrinya dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Meminta penjelasan dimana letak kesalahannya. Dan memberinya penjelasan, sejelas jelasnya jika ia tidak pernah berselingkuh.

 _Hoeekk_

"Hei, Hinata, kupikir kita memang harus bicara serius."

Hinata tidak mampu membalas perkataan suaminya. Tangannya terulur dengan maksud isyarat 'sebentar' karena perutnya benar-benar sedang bergejolak saat ini.

 _Hoeek_

Dan sayangnya, Naruto tidak menangkap sinyal itu. Wajahnya berpaling dengan kesal. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bicara padaku—eh?" Seketika matanya menangkap benda aneh berbentuk kecil panjang di dekat wastafel. Ia amati baik-baik benda tersebut. Meski otaknya berjalan cukup lambat tetapi ia tidak sebodoh itu.

Benda panjang itu tidak lebih panjang dari jarinya, tetapi bukan itu yang membuatnya diam terpaku seperti sedang melihat hantu. Lebih kepada dua garis merah yang ditunjukan benda tersebut. Otot-otot di sekitar dahinya mengendur, alisnya kembali terangkat dengan semburat merah kecil di sudut pipinya.

Hinata yang baru saja berkumur memandang wajah suaminya itu dari kaca wastafel. Belum lagi ketika kedua biru samudera itu menatapnya dengan senyuman menawan. Wajahnya merona.

"Hinata.. kau.."

Dengan wajah campur aduk antara masih kesal dengan malu, Hinata mengangguk, mengerti maksud suaminya. "A-aku hamil."

Oke. Apa kemarahan istrinya itu disengaja? Apa istrinya yang manis itu ingin memberinya kejutan? Apa istrinya tidak tahu ia sekarang hampir gila karena itu?

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Naruto. Atensinya masih mengintimidasi Hinata untuk memberikan penjelasan. Kalau memang dugannya benar, itu sangat tidak lucu.

"Aku berniat memberitahumu kemarin, sekaligus mengajakmu makan siang bersama di kafetaria. Tetapi, kau malah menyuguhkanku dengan adegan pelukan antar mantan kekasih. Aku.. jadi kesal." Jelas Hinata dengan lirihan di akhir kalimat.

Oh, Tuhan. Betapa bodohnya dia. Seharusnya semua menjadi mudah. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Hinata yang memerah saat mengabarkan jika dirinya tengah hamil. Tak pelak Hinata begitu marah ketika melihat ia dan Shion berpelukan, meski dalam maksud yang belum Hinata pahami.

Kini pria itu tahu dari mana asalnya kemarahan Hinata yang meledak-ledak. Ia kemudian berlutut sebelum menyelipkan salah satu tangannya yang besar kedalam baju Hinata, menyentuh perut rata yang sejajar dengan wajahnya itu. Merasakan darah dagingnya disana.

"Baiklah.." Naruto menarik nafas. Ini akan menjadi percakapan yang serius. "Ayah minta maaf. Sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Jika kau perlu tahu, semua yang kau rasakan itu adalah murni salah paham. Shion adalah masalalu dan Ayahpun sudah menolak apapun permohonannya. Dan pelukan itu hanya sebatas teman. Atau mungkin perpisahan? Terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa yang pasti Ayah berjanji tidak akan memeluk siapapun selain Ibumu, tidak akan mencium siapapun selain Ibumu, dan tidak akan tersenyum lembut pada siapapun selain ibumu. Karena Ayah hanya mencintai ibumu,"

Hinata merasakan detakan jantungnya meningkat. Belum lagi sentuhan hangat tangan besar Naruto di perutnya membuat likuid bening kembali bergerumul di sudut-sudut matanya. Perasaannya benar-benar melayang.

"Jadi, jangan buat Ibumu marah lagi ya. Jangan buat dia menghindar sedemikian rupa," Naruto mendongak. Menatap istrinya dengan senyum menawan dan sebuah kedipan mata. Membuat wajah wanita itu terasa terbakar. "Karena Ayah tidak bisa hidup tanpanya." Lalu diciumnya perut itu dengan penuh sayang.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat tiba-tiba, Hinata menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat. Menangis tersedu-sedu. "D-dimaafkan," lirihnya. Perasaannya membucah dengan hangat yang sangat ia sukai. Rasa mualnya hilang entah kemana, berganti dengan rasa cinta yang begitu dalam atas kalimat-kalimat menakjubkan yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan. Atas tindakanya yang tidak Hinata sangka.

Sedangkan Naruto membalas pelukan itu dengan protektif sambil menertawakan keadaan yang begitu lucu menurutnya. Terlepas dari kesalahpahaman, ia benar-benar bahagia. Perut rata Hinata akan membesar dalam waktu beberapa bulan kemudian. Di perut itu hidup penerus darahnya.

"T-terima kasih, Naruto- _kun_. Sudah menjadikanku seorang perempuan yang sempurna."

Naruto tersenyum lalu berbisik. "Begitu pula denganku,"

.

.

.

.

 _Omake_

 **Dua bulan kemudian**

Naruto berdiri dengan hati waspada. Matanya menatap penuh garang pemuda di depan sana. Duduk tenang dengan wajah sumringah, sama sekali mengabaikan tatapan bagai singa lapar yang Naruto layangkan. Kalau bukan karena istri tercintanya, mungkin wajah (yang katanya) tampan itu sudah ia tonjok sampai cacat.

"Kenapa kau berdiri disana, Naruto- _kun_? Kemarilah," suara lembut itu mengalun indah. Sarat akan nada senang. Membuat Naruto ingin menghancurkan diri berkeping-keping. Ia berjalan menghampiri kedua orang itu dan menempatkan dirinya tepat di samping Hinata.

"Kau terlihat senang, sungguh suami idaman."

Orang bodohpun tahu kalimat barusan sangat penuh sindiran. Laki-laki dua tahun lebih tua dari Naruto dan Hinata itu tersenyum, tapi dari sudut pandang Naruto itu adalah seringai mengejek.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Naruto sengit.

Mari kita lihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Hinata sedang hamil. Itu sudah jelas. Dan masalah yang selalu dibawa oleh wanita-wanita hamil adalah _ngidam_. Beberapa jam yang lalu istri Uzumaki Naruto itu mengatakan ingin menyantap _kare_ pedas lengkap dengan segelas jus alpukat. Maka, sebagai suami siaga yang gagah Naruto membelinya meski jarak antara rumah dan toko yang menjual _kare_ cukup jauh.

Singkat cerita, setelah Naruto mendapatkan apa yang Hinata inginkan, sayang seribu sayang wanita itu menolak untuk makan. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin memakannya sendiri. Lantas dengan sabar Naruto mencoba menyuapi.

"Aku ingin Sasori - _senpai_ yang menyuapi."

 _Doeng!_

Dari semua permintaan _ngidam_ Hinata, hanya yang satu ini ia berat untuk mengizinkan. Tapi melihat mata istrinya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, mau tidak mau, ikhlas tidak ikhlas, ia harus menurutinya.

Maka disinilah mereka berada. Di apartemen milik Akasuna Sasori, kakak tingkat mereka saat kuliah. Mungkin secara implisit, salah satu saingan Naruto karena kabar demi kabar beredar kakak tingkat yang terkenal itu menyimpan rasa pada Hinata. Itu sih dulu, kalau sekarang? Entahlah. Naruto hanya waspada.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasori.

"Tentu." Hinata bahkan membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

Inikah yang disebut _ngidam_? Apa mungkin anaknya sedang balas dendam?

"Kalau bukan karena istri dan anakku, takkan kubiarkan seujung bulu di tanganmu sekalipun menyentuh Hinata." Naruto mendesis rendah.

Meski ia tahu Sasori sudah bertunangan dengan model terkenal bernama Konan, tetap saja ia tidak boleh memberikan kesempatan pada pemuda itu. Masa bodoh kalau ia adalah kakak tingkatnya.

"Maaf, Naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata menggenggam tangannya. Tersenyum meminta makluman. "Hanya kali ini saja _kok_ ,"

"Berkali-kali juga tidak masalah, Hinata- _hime_."

"Diam kau muka karet!"

.

.

.

END

* * *

 **Notes** : well, hanya cerita yang lahir ketika bete melanda. So, aku gamau bikin sebagus mungkin krna emng cuma ingin menghibur diri, biar ada kerjaan. Kekurangannya dimaafin yaa.. mau itu alur kecepetan atau apalah. Ini cerita bnr2 apa adanya.

Buat yang sudah baca, boleh minta jejaknya lewat review? Thank you so much :)


End file.
